kakumeikivalvravefandomcom-20200214-history
A-drei
is the new team leader of L-Elf's team. History A Dorssia Agent with a strong rivalry with L-Elf. His name means A3 in German. He loses his left eye when he's shot by L-Elf, who had been possessed by Haruto, and had it replaced with an artificial one. He sneaks aboard Module 77 on an infiltration mission to get revenge against L-Elf. It is hinted that A-Drei may be a prince. Very proud and seems to be attached to L-Elf very much, to the point to not accept his betrayal and still trying to convince him to come back to his side more than once. He claims that L-Elf is the only person capable of being his right hand man and the soldier's apparent betrayal causes A-drei great distress. SEASON 2 A-Drei has made his appearance yet again, this time has falled into L-Elf's Trap in where he and the other Dorssian Sodiers shall be killed during an explotion by planting bombs below their location, at that time Rukino Saki was inside a Dorssian Child's Body which A-Drei had to save by using CPR (direct mouth to mouth) oblivious to the fact that it was Rukino after L-Elf released the bombs. Personality A-drei is a very serious young man due to his rigid upbringing as a Dorssian soldier and successor to the throne of Dorssia. Whenever angered he grows quite intense, showing no remorse in bringing down his enemies. He does not possess a sense of humor and is shown to carry grudges except for the case of L-Elf, though he forgives the man for taking his eye he is hostile about his comrade's apparent betrayal. His comrades follow his instructions for the most part and treat him respectfully. He is uncertain in how to handle L-Elf's decision to join JOIR and is hesitant to agree with his comrades on L-Elf betraying them. A-drei considers L-Elf as his only friend. Relationships L-Elf A-Drei considers himself a close friend and rival to L-Elf though the other doesn't feel the same way. Even though L-Elf shot him causing him to permenently lose his eye he holds no grudge against him. He despretly wants L-Elf to come back to Dorssia and has tried multiple times to try to bring him back, be it by convincing him or using force. He doesn't want to accept the fact that L-Elf has joined the enemy side even though his comrades have told him multiple times that he's a traitor. It's been shown that he holds a soft spot for him when he said to him that 'one eye''' (The eye that he lost when L-Elf ((Haruto)) shot him.) '''is a small price to pay for the ultimate hand' meaning that he didn't care that he lost his eye if L-Elf would be the one who would fight side by side with him when they conqured ARUS and JIOR. It has been stated that he wants to rule the world with L-Elf by his side. Trivia *His favorite food is black tea. *He dislikes milk. *His hobby is horseback riding. *His weakness is cockroaches. Gallery 622810.jpg A-drei 2.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave 1.jpg A-drei 1.jpg 615357.jpg 614820.jpg 613956.jpg 631500.jpg 616464.jpg 1378864.jpg 640px-1379917.jpg 336px-Animepaper.net picture standard .jpg tumblr_mqk19uyQzQ1rr88ezo1_1280.jpg Gl img 09.jpg Gl img 07.jpg Tumblr mwoi29kxNo1rr88ezo1 1280.jpg Mainvisual bd5.jpg Tumblr mtvq3rbVQD1sgokimo2 1280.jpg a-drei_9459.jpg Dorrssian-kakumeiki-valvrave.jpg Valvrave-the-Liberator-OP-1-3.jpg Valvrave+-+02-2.jpg 639190-kakumeiki_valvrave___02___large_02.jpg d58ec82d.jpg 5c9960f2.jpg c6fe0b6e.jpg 6597bfae.jpg 4c0c3cc4.jpg special-force-1024x576.jpg 645175-kakumeiki valvrave 05 large 22.jpg 3da55664.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 06 - Large 11.jpg 0a9ae261.jpg 4635d152.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 05.jpg 651082-a_drei.png Kakumeiki Valvrave - 07 - Large 17.jpg Tumblr moe408YgKQ1svdd8to3 1280.png Tumblr mna78exyUJ1qm3v42o3 1280.jpeg 1369400986366.jpg valvrave-8-72-a-drei.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 12 - Large 28.jpg Kakumeiki Valvrave - 13 - Large 42.jpg Zero-raws-kakumeiki-valvrave-15-tbs-1280x720-x264-.jpg tumblr_mvjn9tcCih1rr88ezo3_1280-1.jpg tumblr_mvoiytOa3O1qdfvslo3_1280.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male